Wiki Tutorial/Edit Tabs
__NOEDITSECTION__ Guides and Tutorials How to Edit a Tabbed Page So you're ready to get your feet wet and add some information to Sharp as the Difference. You changed your default editor to Source, so you're ready to go. You're a Highborn Bastard, and you noticed there is a big blank line; we're clearly missing some information. So you click Edit and see only this: Sharp as the Difference/Highborn Bastard|Highborn Bastard Sharp as the Difference/Former Mercenary|Former Mercenary Sharp as the Difference/Merchant|Merchant Sharp as the Difference/Fosterling|Fosterling Sharp as the Difference/Whisperer|Whisperer Sharp as the Difference/Hedge Knight|Hedge Knight Sharp as the Difference/Minor Noble by Marriage|Minor Noble by Marriage "Um, what? Where do I add the text?" Welcome to the wonderful world of tabbed pages! Why do we use tabbed pages? Tabbed pages are very useful, but they can be intimidating to new editors, particularly if you are unfamiliar with source code. Some quests will have different text and different results, but they have the same name. So what can we do? And how can we present the information in an easy-to-find way? Tabbed pages, that's how! For the purposes of this tutorial, I'm going to use two terms: base page and sub-page. The base page shares its name with the actual quest (in this instance, Sharp as the Difference). The sub-pages are separate pages. They share their name with the base page (with a modifier) but contain information specific to a certain background, fealty, alignment choice, or even your character's gender. In this example, our sub-pages' modifier is the background: Sharp as the Difference/Merchant or Sharp as the Difference/Hedge Knight. So how do I edit the text on a sub-page? On the image above, I circled two edit buttons: one in red and one in green. The base page contains links to all of the sub-pages, which are visualized by tabs. The base page is Sharp as the Difference and its edit button is above the tabs. It's the same edit button that is circled in red, and that's why you didn't get the page you were expecting. Those seven tabs, each one containing the name of one of the background options, are all sub-pages. These sub-pages are pulled onto the base page when you click the corresponding tab. Now note the green edit button; it's below the tabs. You'll see one on each of the tabbed pages. If you click that edit button, you will edit the sub-page. This sub-page doesn't have an edit button! We're working on getting this remedied, but if you encounter this, there's an easy way to find the sub-page. Click the red edit button and look at that big text block again. We'll break it down. Sharp as the Difference/Highborn Bastard|Highborn Bastard Sharp as the Difference/Former Mercenary|Former Mercenary Sharp as the Difference/Merchant|Merchant Sharp as the Difference/Fosterling|Fosterling Sharp as the Difference/Whisperer|Whisperer Sharp as the Difference/Hedge Knight|Hedge Knight Sharp as the Difference/Minor Noble by Marriage|Minor Noble by Marriage Each line has three parts: Sharp as the Difference/Highborn Bastard ... the actual page link on the Wiki for that information |''' (a vertical line) ... a Wiki coding separator '''Highborn Bastard ... the name given to the tab So if you wanted to edit the Highborn Bastard sub-page and there wasn't a green edit button, you would use the Wiki search box and type in Sharp as the Difference/Highborn Bastard. (The auto-suggest will probably offer it to you once you start typing!) Since you're on the sub-page now, you can click the red edit button, and you'll see the source code you were expecting. Make your edits and click publish. Can I add the green edit button? Of course! At the very, very beginning of the code on your sub-page, type . It'll look something like this: __NOEDITSECTION__ That'll add the green edit button for future contributors.